The Thirteenth Annual 'Wicked' Greg Awards!
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Hello, everyone! It's that time of year again! Every year, the 'Wicked' fanfiction community gathers together for the annual Greg Awards! Time to nominate and vote for your favorite 'Wicked' fanfiction authors and stories. Please read ALL of the rules carefully!
1. Nominations!

**Yes! It is that time again! It is the THIRTEENTH ANNUAL 'WICKED' GREG AWARDS! Welcome back (or simply welcome if this is your first time joining). This is my fourth year hosting ****(I hosted the 9th**** in 2015, the 11th**** in 2017, and the 12th last year) ****and I'm so glad to be back! Let's get started!**

**So, what are the Greg Awards? I'm glad you asked! The Greg Awards are similar to other award shows such as the Tony's or Oscar's, but with… you know… 'Wicked' fanfiction authors and stories. It is named after Gregory McGuire, as I'm sure you've guessed, the author of Wicked****: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West****, the beloved book that started this all.**

**You all have exactly ONE (1) month to nominate your favorite authors and stories via review or PM. Guest reviews are welcome! From there, I will compile a list of all eligible nominations and the voting will begin. I ask that you read the rules and regulations **_**CAREFULLY**_**.**

RULES:

1: You can only nominate up to THREE (3) stories or authors per category.

2: You CANNOT nominate yourself.

3: Nominations must be pertinent to the category (No Gelphies in the Fiyeraba section!)

4: Nominations must be from the 'Wicked' PLAY/MUSICAL category (Except for crossovers, but the 'Wicked' BOOK category is a different category!)

5: Try to keep each nomination for a story to a limit of TWO (2) categories (I.E. one story for Best Angst and Best Fiyeraba, but no more categories)

6: To qualify for 'Best Unknown Fic', the fic must have FEWER than FOUR (4) reviews per chapter (If it's a drabble, then less than THREE (3) reviews total.)

7: To qualify for 'Best Dead Story', the fic must have been officially discontinued by the author or not have been updated in at least FOUR (4) months).

8: To qualify for 'Best New Author', the author must have a sign-up date (Found on the top left-hand corner above the profile pic) of after October 30, 2018.

9: Please be nice to the host: Include the name of the story's author and, when nominating the best OC, both the author and story.

10: Stories must have been updated after October 30, 2018, and the authors nominated must have posted something in the 'Wicked' archive after the same date

11: Stories that have won a past Greg Award, regardless of the update date, are NOT ELIGIBLE! This does NOT apply to authors, though. A past Greg Award author winner can be nominated again.

AND NOW *Fanfare* The Categories:

_**AUTHORS:**_

Best Author

Best Oneshot Author

Most Humorous Author

Best Romance Author

Best Angst Author

Best New Author

_**STORIES:**_

Best Angst

Best AU

Best Crossover

Best Drabble/ Oneshot

Best General

Most Humorous

Best Fiyeraba

Best Gelphie

Best Bessa

Best Other Paring

Best Songfic

Best Original Character (OC)

Best Overall Fic

Best Unknown Fic

Best Parody

Best Dead Story

**Nominations will close November 30, 2019 at 12:00PM (NOON) EST, a month from today. Again, nominations can be submitted through review or by PMing me. Guest reviews are welcome. If you choose to PM, please make the subject "2019 Greg Award Nominations" to make it easier for both you and me.**

**And… **_**every **_**year this gets said, and every year**** there are always a few stories that get nominated that aren't eligible for breaking one of the above rules. Please know that I will be going through ALL (Yes, ALL!) of the nominations and if it is not eligible, it will be cut from the running.**

**Spread the word and let the nominating begin!**


	2. Voting!

Okay, everyone! Nominations are now closed and voting can begin!

**VOTING RULES:**

1: You can only vote for ONE (1) choice per category!

2: You CAN vote for the same author/ story for more than one category.

3: You CANNOT vote for yourself!

4: You may ONLY vote from the nominations on this list!

If a story you nominated isn't on this list, that means I checked it and it either 1) Won a past Greg Award. 2) It wasn't updated in the allotted time. 3) It wasn't in the _'Wicked'_ Play/ Musical category.

And now! Let's get voting!

**_AUTHORS:_**

**Best Author**

vinkunwildflowerqueen

mecelphie

RavenCurls

HatchetNoseGelphie

**Best Oneshot Author**

TheCaptainandThePostulant

**Most Humorous Author**

N/A

**Best Romance Author**

vinkunwildflowerqueen

Fae'sFlower

**Best Angst Author**

HatchetNoseGelphie

**Best New Author**

N/A

**_STORIES:_**

**Best Angst**

_'__A Wickless Candle' _by HatchetNoseGelphie

_'__Don't Cry Outloud'_ by Virgo girl 14

_'__Water'_ by selizabethharrisburg

**Best AU**

_'__A Wickless Candle'_ by HatchetNoseGelphie

_'__The Heartless Prince'_ by RavenCurls

**Best Crossover**

N/A

**Best Drabble/ Oneshot**

_'__A Lurlinemas Party' _by RavenCurls

_'__My Pretty' _by light carries on

_'__The Perfect Day' _by TheCaptainandThePostulant

_'__Exhale' _by vinkunwildflowerqueen

_'__Glasses'__ by_ lrhaboggle

**Best General**

_'__Life's Epochs: Hopes, Fears, and Tears' _by vinkunwildflowerqueen

_'__The Heartless Prince'_ by RavenCurls

_'__A Wickless Candle'_ by HatchetNoseGelphie

**Most Humorous**

N/A

**Best Fiyeraba**

_'__Symptoms of a Crush' _by FairytalesOfForever

_'Features of a Rose'_ by LittleXMissXPerfect

_'__Heart of The Crown'_ by Fae'sFlower

_'__Life's Epochs: Hopes, Fears, and Tears' _by vinkunwildflowerqueen

**Best Gelphie**

**_'_**_Life with Lyel' _by mecelphie

**Best Bessa**

N/A

**Best Other Paring**

Frex/ Annalie (Frexalie) in _'Life's Epochs: Hopes, Fears, and Tears'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

**Best Songfic**

N/A

**Best Original Character (OC)**

Blaze from _'Life's Epochs: Hopes, Fears, and Tears'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Tomaz from _'Life's Epochs: Hopes, Fears, and Tears'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

**Best Overall Fic**

_'Features of a Rose'_ by LittleXMissXPerfect

_'Until the End of Time: The Cut Scenes'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

_'Heart of the Crown'_ by Fae'sFlower

_'__Life's Epochs: Hopes, Fears, and Tears' _by vinkunwildflowerqueen

**Best Unknown Fic**

N/A

**Best Parody**

N/A

**Voting will close December 30, 2019 at 12:00PM NOON EST. Votes can be submitted either by reviewing this chapter or PMing me. If you choose to PM, please make the subject "2019 Greg Awards Votes".**


	3. Results: Authors!

**Okay, everyone! Voting is now closed and the winners can be announced! First up, the winning authors! Congratulations to all!**

**Best Author**

3 – RavenCurls

2 – vinkunwildflowerqueen

1 – mecelphie

**Best Oneshot Author**

1 – TheCaptainandThePostulant

**Most Humorous Author**

N/A

**Best Romance Author**

2 – Fae'sFlower

1 – vinkunwildflowerqueen

**Best Angst Author**

1 – HatchetNoseGelphie

**Best New Author**

N/A


	4. Results: Stories!

**Also congratulations to…**

**Best Angst**

3 – _'Water'_ by selizabethharrisburg

2 – _'Don't Cry Outloud'_ by Virgo girl 14

1 – _'A Wickless Candle' _by HatchetNoseGelphie

**Best AU**

2 – _'The Heartless Prince'_ by RavenCurls

1 – _'A Wickless Candle'_ by HatchetNoseGelphie

**Best Crossover**

N/A

**Best Drabble/ Oneshot**

3 – _'A Lurlinemas Party'_ by RavenCurls AND _'My Pretty'_ by light carries on (in a tie)

2 – _'Exhale'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

1 –_ 'The Perfect Day'_ by TheCaptainandThePostulant

**Best General**

3 – _'A Wickless Candle'_ by HatchetNoseGelphie

2 – _'Life's Epochs: Hopes, Fears and Tears'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

1 – _'The Heartless Prince'_ by RavenCurls

**Most Humorous**

N/A

**Best Fiyeraba**

3 – _'Heart of The Crown'_ by Fae'sFlower

2 – _'Life's Epochs: Hopes, Fears and Tears'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

1_ – 'Symptoms of a Crush'_ by FairytalesOfForever

**Best Gelphie**

1 – _'Life with Lyel'_ by mecelphie

**Best Bessa**

N/A

**Best Other Paring**

1 – Frex/ Annalie (Frexalie) in _'Life's Epochs: Hopes, Fears and Tears'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

**Best Songfic**

N/A

**Best Original Character (OC)**

2 – Blaze from _'Life's Epochs: Hopes, Fears, and Tears'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

1 – Tomaz from _'Life's Epochs: Hopes, Fears, and Tears'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

**Best Overall Fic**

3 – _'Heart of the Crown'_ by Fae'sFlower

2 – _'Life's Epochs: Hopes, Fears and Tears'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

1 –_ 'Features of a Rose'_ by LittleXMissXPerfect

**Best Unknown Fic**

N/A

**Best Parody**

N/A

**And that's it for the 2019 Greg Awards! Congratulations to all the winning authors and stories! It's been an honor to host the awards again! Via tradition, if you wish to host next year's awards, please send me a PM in August 2020. The first person to PM me gets to host. So mark your calendars!**


End file.
